Europakonferenz in Zeiten der Wirtschaftskrise
by Charlotte64
Summary: Die Wirtschaftskrise ruiniert ein wenig die Stimmung zwischen den Ländern. Und es ist nicht einmal klar, was da eigentlich läuft. Aber muß man sich deswegen anschreien?


**Irgendwann im Jahre 2012 bei einer Europakonferenz**

Die Nationen drückten sich mit besorgten Minen in der geräumigen Halle vor den Türen des Konferenzraumes herum. Die Konferenz sollte in 10 Minuten beginnen, aber die Tür zum Saal war geschlossen und alle hielten sich fern davon.

Es drangen unbestimmte Geräusche nach draußen.

Es waren noch nicht alle Teilnehmer anwesend, und die die da waren, wirkten als wären sie lieber weit weg.

Ungewöhnlich pünktlich kam Italien heran.

„Ciao zusammen!" Er fing an einzelne Nationen mit einer Umarmung zu begrüßen, Polen, Liechtenstein, Belgien, Luxemburg, und ihm fiel ihre Zurückhaltung dabei schließlich auf. „Warum steht ihr alle hier draußen? Die Tür noch nicht offen? Ist Ludwig noch nicht da? Er ist doch sonst immer so pünktlich. Stimmt was nicht?"

Er entdeckte Frankreich, der sich unter seinen Fragen wand. „Bruder Francis, warum geht ihr nicht schon rein? Wo ist Ludwig? Wart ihr nicht im gleichen Hotel?"

„Er ist schon drinnen", gab er schließlich zu.

„Yay" rief Italien und wandte sich zur Tür.

„Zusammen mit Griechenland", rief Frankreich ihm hinterher. „Und sie streiten."

„Huh?" Italien stockte.

Frankreich berichtete schließlich. „Beide waren schon beim Eintritt schlecht gelaunt und haben keine fünf Sekunden gebraucht, um miteinander Streit anzufangen. Als die Luft dick wurde, sind wir raus. Seitdem sind sie da drinnen. Hörst du?"

„Ah so ..." Jetzt erst schienen ihm die leisen Töne von drinnen aufzufallen. Er wirkte sichtlich erschrocken. „Hm, aber wenn sie streiten, dann muss man doch dazwischen gehen ...", sagte er leise. Der nächste Satz klang mehr als spräche er zu sich selbst: „Ludwig, du sollst doch nicht mit den Nachbarn in Europa streiten ..."

Aber er zögerte noch unter den wachsamen Blicken der anderen. Sie hielten alle zusammen die Luft an, als er sich schließlich zusammen riss und die Tür mit einem Ruck öffnete.

Aus dem leisen Gemurmel wurde ein lautstarker Ludwig, der polterte: „ ... kommt dir sehr gelegen, JETZT damit anzufangen! Du hattest Jahrzehnte Zeit, bis in die achtziger habe ich die Raten für den zweiten Weltkrieg abbezahlt.

„Ich kann doch damit rauskommen, wann immer ich will!" Es war ungewöhnlich Griechenland so brüllen zu hören und man erkannte seine Stimme kaum.

„Iieek!" machte Italien und warf die Tür wieder zu und huschte unter den nächstbesten Tisch einer kleinen Sitzgruppe. Ein leises Seufzen ging durch die Anwesenden und dann fielen sie wieder in gespannte Stille. Die murmelnden Geräusche dauerten an.

Es ging im Augenblick offensichtlich um die kürzlich nachgereichten Reparationsforderungen aus dem letzten Weltkrieg und die verschleppten Kulturschätze. Wenn man knapp bei Kasse war wie Griechenland zur Zeit, griff man nach jedem Strohhalm.

England kam heran. Er schien in entspannter Stimmung zu sein. „Guten Morgen alle miteinander. Findet die Konferenz heute in der Vorhalle statt? Die Stühle könnten etwas knapp werden. Oder hat der Hausmeister vergessen die Tür aufzuschließen?"

Allgemeines Kopfschütteln, aber keiner drängelte sich darum ihm die Lage zu erklären.

„Warum gehen wir dann nicht rein?" Er trat vor die Tür und öffnete sie weit. Die Lautstärke von drinnen verpasste ihm beinahe eine Sturmfrisur. Griechenland brüllte: „ ... die teuren U-Boote, die DU mir unbedingt noch andrehen musstest, die soll ich ja auch noch bezahlen!"

Und Ludwig hielt dagegen: „Wolltest du die unbedingt haben, ja oder ja?"

„Was ist denn das für eine Alternative?!" brüllte Griechenland zurück.

England ließ die Tür wieder zufallen. „Ich verstehe", murmelte er. Dann erst drehte er sich um. „Vielleicht beruhigen sie sich auch gleich wieder."

„Da bin ich nicht einmal so sicher", murmelte Niederlande. „Wenn der Mof erst einmal in Fahrt gekommen ist ..."

Auch wenn sie kein Niederländisch sprachen, so mussten sie nicht fragen, wen er meinte.

„Auf jeden Fall scheint es angebracht ihre Diskussion nicht zu stören", sagte England. „Wir können wohl eine Weile hier draußen warten. Offizieller Beginn ist erst in wenigen Minuten, vielleicht gelingt es ihnen dann, sich zusammen zu nehmen." Es klang fast fürsorglich und verständnisvoll – aber nur fast. Jedem anderen als England hätten die Anderen die Fürsorge abgenommen.

„Wenn sogar England bei dem Geschrei die Hose gestrichen voll hat, gehe ich da lieber nicht rein", murmelte Luxemburg. „Nicht jetzt und wahrscheinlich auch nicht später."

„Was soll denn das heißen?!" ging England jetzt hoch. „Du unterstellst mir Angst? Das nenne ich recht unverschämt von so einer kleinen Nation wie dir!"

„Die Stimme von jedem hat hier das gleiche Gewicht", schritt Belgien mit einem strengen Ton ein. „Vergiss das nicht, mein lieber Arthur. Ganz egal, ob groß oder klein."

„Natürlich," murmelte er. Es fiel ihm manchmal noch schwer seine Weltmachtallüren im Europäischen Rat vor der Tür zu lassen. Eigentlich war er damit nicht allein, aber Frankreich brachte es noch charmanter rüber, darum nahm man seine gelegentlichen Missgriffe kaum war und wenn dann weniger übel.

Luxemburg nahm den Faden wieder auf: „Jedenfalls habe ich erst einmal nicht vor, da rein zu gehen. Aber wir sollten zur Sicherheit in der Nähe bleiben, falls später jemand Erste Hilfe braucht, oder den den Hausmeister, einen Inneneinrichter, einen Glaser oder so. Je nachdem was da noch abgeht."

Erneutes Seufzen erklang in der Runde. Italien unter dem Tisch machte leise wimmernde Geräusche, die Frankreichs Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zogen. Er setzte sich zu ihm auf den Boden und versuchte ihn zu beruhigen. Eine Weile hörte man nichts weiter als sein leises Murmeln bis England schließlich zischte: „Francis, halt mal eben die Klappe!"

Frankreich war empört, wie alle fanden durchaus zu recht. „Wie redest du denn mit mir? Ich bin immerhin um den armen Feliziano bemüht. Der Arme zittert wie Espenlaub und weigert sich unter dem Tisch vor zu kommen. Und du? Von dir hört man heute nur Beleidigungen!"

„Sei doch mal still! Man hört gar nichts mehr, glaube ich. Von drinnen meine ich."

Verblüfft sahen ihn alle an. In der eintretenden Stille rückten sie langsam um ihn zusammen.

„Ob sie sich jetzt gegenseitig umgebracht haben?" fragte Luxemburg leise.

„Gustav, ich bitte dich!" schalt Belgien.

„Bestimmt ist nur Griechenland tot. Das würde ich dem Moffen zutrauen", murmelte Niederlande düster.

„Ich muss mich doch sehr wundern, wie meine Nachbarn heute drauf sind!"

„Ich denke, ihr schätzt ihn völlig falsch ein", sagte Spanien. „So ist er gar nicht."

„Sagst du. Du bist auch voll nicht sein direkter Nachbar", mischte sich Polen ein.

Er wollte grade in Fahrt kommen, da fiel ihm Frankreich ins Wort: „Ich bin sein direkter Nachbar und ich denke Antonio hat Recht. Es müsste sich nur jemand trauen und nachschauen gehen. Vielleicht sind sie beide jetzt ganz ruhig und vernünftig." Er sah England an. Wieder senkte sich durchdringende Stille über die Versammelten. England, der eben noch energisch bestritten hatte unter Angst zu leiden, sah sich im Zugzwang.

Er blickte in die erwartungsvollen Gesichter um sich. „Na gut," sagte er und schritt tapfer zur Tür. Die anderen hielten in einem Halbkreis um ihn einen respektvollen Abstand. Nur Italien saß immer noch unter seinem Tisch.

Nach kurzem Zögern und einem letzten tiefen Durchatmen von ihm riss England die Tür auf. Drinnen erwartete ihn ein Anblick, mit dem er nicht gerechnet hatte.

Im Konferenzsaal war der Streit zwischen Deutschland und Griechenland schon vor einiger Zeit etwas hitzig geworden. Sie hatten beide nicht bemerkt, wie die anderen schon am Anfang aus dem Saal geflohen waren. Und sie bemerkten auch nicht im Geringsten, wie erst Italien und dann England einen Blick zur Tür herein geworfen hatten. Bei beiden war im Laufe des Streites der Grad der Verzweiflung gestiegen. Aus Ludwig platzte es schließlich heraus: „Wieso bin ich eigentlich in Europa schon wieder der Arsch vom Dienst?! Dabei ist die ganze Scheiße doch auch eine gemeinsame Entscheidung. Nicht zuletzt Frankreich wollte das doch auch so – und Luxemburg und Belgien und England und so weiter. Und mein blöder Boss, die setzt doch eigentlich immer nur das durch, was andere von ihr wollen. Und ich krieg's dafür!"

Herkules hielt verblüfft inne. „Weißt du, das geht eigentlich nicht gegen dich persönlich", sagte er schließlich mit ruhiger Stimme.

„Nicht?"

„Nein. Eigentlich habe ich nichts gegen dich. Genau genommen kann ich dich ganz gut leiden."

„Hä?" Ludwig schien mit der Eröffnung überfordert.

„Aber ich hasse deinen Boss!" schloss Herkules.

Leise aufstöhnend ließ sich Ludwig auf einen Konferenzstuhl plumpsen und sank auf die Tischplatte vor ihm nieder. „Ich auch", seufzte er.

Das überforderte jetzt Herkules.

„Wie, du auch? Dein Boss wird doch regelmäßig mit großer Mehrheit gewählt."

„Unsinn!" Ludwig war nicht danach sich weiter zu erklären. „Ich könnte jetzt ein Bier vertragen."

Eine Flasche gefüllt mit einer wasserklaren Flüssigkeit erschien plötzlich vor ihm auf dem Tisch und mit hartem Knallen stellte Herkules zwei kleine Gläser dazu.

Ludwig setzte sich auf. „Wo hast du die Schnapsflasche so plötzlich her? Das Ding ist ja sogar kalt!" Fasziniert sah er zu, wie sich die Luftfeuchtigkeit auf der Flasche niederschlug.

„Willst du wieder Streit anfangen? Ich dachte, das hätten wir jetzt hinter uns. Das ist Ouzo. Zur Versöhnung, habe ich gemeint, können wir einen vertragen." Er nahm die Flasche in die Hand.

„Die lass ruhig hier, im Himmels Willen! Ich meine jetzt Schnaps nur als Oberbegriff für gebrannten Alkohol in klarer Form, also nix buntes wie Weinbrand oder so, wobei man das auch so nennen könnte, ach egal, scheiß drauf, Hauptsache Alkohol! Nix für ungut! Ouzo also. Das wäre jetzt perfekt!"

Herkules lächelte nachsichtig. Er schraubte die Flasche auf und goss ihnen beiden ein. „Also dann auf deinen Boss! Yammas!"

„Auf meinen Boss, möge sie der Blitz erschlagen! Prost!"

Auf Ex tranken sie ihren Ouzo, wobei Herkules sich entspannt hielt, während Ludwig wie ein ernsthaft entschlossener Trinker mit ruckartigen Bewegungen den Kopf in den Nacken warf um wenig später das leere Glas auf den Tisch zu knallen.

„Ludwig, das mit deinem Boss musst du mir erklären", sagte Herkules und um Ludwig in nichts nachzustehen setzte er auch sein Glas mit einem deutlichen Knall auf den Tisch zurück. Dann schenkte er ihnen beiden gleich neuen Ouzo ein.

„Ist doch eigentlich die übliche Geschichte, oder nicht? Die Wahlbeteiligung reißt einen nicht wirklich vom Hocker. Diejenigen, die wählen gehen, glauben zum Teil der Jubelpresse, die ja so nett über sie schreibt als könne sie sich tatsächlich irgendwo durchsetzen. Nur wenige sind Überzeugungstäter, die halbwegs oder auch etwas mehr wissen was sie tun. Aber selbst von den Wählern haben mehr als 50 Prozent jemand anderes gewählt. Und dann die Nichtwähler, die aus welchen Gründen auch immer gar nicht hingehen, aus Gleichgültigkeit, Faulheit oder weil sie das ganze Parteientheater satt haben. Man könnte vor der Wahl bewaffnet durch die Städte ziehen und die Leute mit vorgehaltener Waffe fragen: Wen wählst du am Sonntag? Und dann kriegst du die Antwort: Is doch scheißegal, drück einfach ab!"

Er trank sein Glas leer und knallte es wieder auf den Tisch.

„Doch ja, klingt irgendwie vertraut", sagte Herkules und leerte ebenso sein Glas. Dann schenkte er ihnen neu ein während Ludwig weiter sprach: „Jedenfalls haben mehr als 60 Prozent aller Wahlberechtigten sie nicht gewählt und davon haben erstaunlich viele auch ihre Gründe und manche fangen an sie zu hassen." Ganz in Gedanken leerte er sein Glas ohne auf Herkules zu warten.

„Äh, ja. Und wie war das mit dem, sie macht, was andere wollen? Also bisher kam sie mir recht unnachgiebig vor" Er schenkte Ludwig nach und ergriff sein eigenes Glas.

„Tut mir leid", sagte Ludwig. „Aber weil du grade ziemlich machtlos bist, kann sie sich das erlauben. Denn ansonsten hat sie diesen Trick drauf: Wenn alle andere vor ihr stehen und schimpfen und toben, dreht sie sich ganz plötzlich um und sagt, die stehen geschossen hinter mir! Prost!"

„Yammas!"

Knall, knall, zwei leere Gläser landeten auf dem Tisch. Ludwig ergriff die Flasche und schenkte sich unter Herkules verwunderten Blicken noch einen ein. „Wie oft allein der Boss von Francis sich plötzlich hinter ihr wieder fand, ohne zu wissen, wie er da hin gekommen ist!" Und schon leerte er auch dies Glas wieder.

Herkules fühlte sich plötzlich erschöpft und müde und insgesamt deprimiert. Er starrte glasig vor sich hin.

„Wieso geht es immer wieder um das Geld?" fragte Ludwig. „Es geht eine Zeitlang gut, manchmal so 20 oder 30 Jahre und dann geht das mit den Schulden los, die nicht zurück gezahlt werden können, oder jemand verspekuliert sich oder beides. Haben wir doch alle schon reichlich gehabt. Irgendwo ist immer zu wenig Geld unterwegs. Und eigentlich haben meine Leute nicht so viel Geld, wie hier alle zu denken scheinen. Einige wenige haben viel Geld, aber die Masse der Leute haben seit Jahren ziemlich das gleiche Einkommen oder sogar weniger. Und auch das geht doch allen so, oder nicht? Wieso ist das so? Verstehst du das?"

„Ich weiß auch nicht. Ich habe gedacht, mit den damals billigen Krediten könnte man vieles anfangen: Straßen, Tourismusförderung, Bürogebäude und so. Irgendwas ging schief." Herkules sank auf die Tischplatte vor ihm. Nach nur drei Gläschen Ouzo fühlte er sich ganz schläfrig.

„Bürogebäude ..." Ludwig trank noch ein Glas Ouzo. „Wer braucht so viele Büros eigentlich außer Banken und Versicherungen? Die schieben doch auch bloß Geld hin und her. Stehen jetzt alle leer? Irgendwie klappt das mit dem Geldkreislauf nicht gescheit. Ich habe doch auch Schulden ohne Ende. Alle haben Schulden bis zur Oberkante Unterlippe. Die meisten Schulden hat überhaupt Alfred. Der macht jedes Jahr mehr neue Schulden, als du und Antonio und Feli seit dem Anfang der ganzen Scheiße zusammen aufgehäuft habt, jedes Jahr!. Sagt keiner was dazu. Wobei mir der Teil schon irgendwie einleuchtet, die Ratingagenturen sind ja schließlich seine! Die werden nix sagen."

Er schenkte sich noch ein Glas ein, was inzwischen etwas mehr Konzentration von ihm verlangte. Herkules war inzwischen eingeschlafen.

Grade als Ludwig sein Glas hob, ging die Tür auf. Ein erstaunter England stand da, die verblüfften Konferenzteilnehmer hinter sich.

„Auf dein Wohl Arthur. Prost!" Er hob sein Glas und leerte es mit einem Schluck.

„Was ist hier los?" England kam heran, die anderen immer noch im Gefolge. Er nahm die jetzt nur noch drittel volle Flasche vom Tisch.

„Möchtest du auch einen?" fragte Ludwig. Er sprach langsam und bemüht artikuliert, wie jemand, der genau wußte, dass er besoffen war, sich aber an jeden klaren Gedanken klammerte. „Ich weiß nur leider nicht, wo er die Gläser her hat. Genau genommen weiß ich auch nicht, wo die Flasche so schnell her kam."

„War die voll am Anfang?"

„Äh ..."

„Sag schon, war die voll am Anfang?"

„Ich glaube ja, Ich glaube mich an dieses Geräusch zu erinnern. Du weißt schon, das Geräusch wenn man einen Drehverschluss das erste mal öffnet."

„Ist er tot?" Niederlande stupste Herkules an. Der brummelte nur und kratzte sich die Nase.

„Ich glaube, er ist erschöpft von der ungewohnten Anstrengung. Er schreit doch sonst nie rum", murmelte Ludwig. „Sonst immer so ein freundlicher, lieber Prachtbursche. Nur das Geld ist schuld. Wo ist das eigentlich?"

„Bitte?" England war sehr ratlos.

„Das Geld. Wo ist das? WIR haben doch alle nur Schulden. Er hat Schulden, ich habe Schulden, du hast Schulden und Francis natürlich. Der mag sowas schon gar nicht mehr zugeben. Aber alle haben doch Schulden. Bei wem? Wer hat das Geld dazu?"

Belgien schob sich heran. „Du bist offensichtlich betrunken und wir sollten dich erstmal ins Hotel in dein Bett bringen."

„Nein, warte Bella." Er stand schwankend auf und brachte sich damit aus der Reichweite der kleinen Nachbarin. Die fing an mit Luxemburg zu tuscheln, wie sie ihn am schnellsten in sein Hotel schaffen könnten.

„Francis, du kennst dich doch aus mit Schulden", lallte Ludwig.

„Oh lala und wie! Zum Beispiel mein Roi-Soleil, Louis quatorze. Er hat mich groß rausgebracht, aber leider war das alles recht teuer. Die Schulden, die er hinterließ, waren gewaltig. So viel haben wir verhältnismäßig heute noch nicht."

„Kein Grund zu verzagen, das schaffen wir auch noch, wenn das so weiter geht. Aber wo ist das ganze Geld immer hin?"

„Jedenfalls nicht in irgend jemandes Staatskasse." Frankreich zuckte leichthin mit den Schultern. „Wir sind doch alle verschuldet."

„Bei wem?"

Erneutes Schulterzucken. „Bei den Banken ..."

„Aber die haben doch als aller erste gesagt, dass sie pleite sind!"

„Sie _wären_ pleite, wenn die Kredite nicht zurück gezahlt werden."

„Aha?"

„Also nimmt immer einer neue Kredite auf, um die Schulden beim anderen zu bezahlen."

„Ich glaube, dafür bin ich schon zu besoffen, das kommt mir völlig behämmert vor. Das müssen wir miteinander noch klären, wenn ich wieder nüchtern bin und klarer denken kann."

„Ganz wie du willst, Chérie."

„Sag nicht Chérie zu mir, alter Franzacke!" Er ließ sich von Francis ohne Widerstand am Arm nach draußen führen.

Draußen tauchte Italien unter dem Tisch auf, als er sie kommen sah. „Was habt ihr zwei vor?"

„Er muss dringend ins Hotel und in sein Bett. Ich fürchte die heutige Konferenz ist für ihn gelaufen. Und ich spiele mit dem Gedanken, hier auch nicht zurück zu kehren."

Ludwig löste sich aus seinem Griff und umarmte Feliziano. „Feli, mein Schatz, du musst auf mich aufpassen, dass der mir nicht an die Wäsche geht. Der hat bestimmt was vor und ich bin besoffen."

Italien machte ein ungewöhnlich ernstes Gesicht. „Gut. Wir bringen dich ins Bett und dann geht Bruder Francis wieder. Ganz einfach."

„Du bist so grausam zu mir, Feli", sagte Frankreich. Er umarmte beide kurz. „Aber du wirst wohl recht haben. Also los, Kinder, bringen wir ihn erst einmal ins Hotel. Aber Feli, er hat mir versprochen mit mir gemeinsam nachzuforschen, wo das Geld eigentlich abbleibt."

_Ludwig der XIV., der Sonnenkönig baute sein Reich recht erfolgreich auf, aber das war wie gesagt auch teuer. Ich habe leider nur eine Quelle, ein Vortrag von Prof. Wilhelm Hankel mit dem Titel „Spekulationsblasen in Geschichte und Gegenwart" der sich über YouTube finden läßt. Dort sagt er, damals wären die Gesamtsteuereinnahmen von 4 Jahren nötig gewesen um die Zinsen der Schulden für ein Jahr zu bezahlen. Der Nachfolger gründete eine Bank um eine Umschuldung durchführen zu können. Die Gläubiger konnten also ausgezahlt werden. Und dann wurde eine Aktiengesellschaft gegründet, um die Schulden bezahlen zu können. Er ergab sich eine phänomenale Spekulationsblase, die schließlich platzte (was immer passiert, das sollte keinen überraschen). Die Aktienfirme und die Bank gingen beide pleite. Die ganze Sache ging in die Wirtschaftsgeschichte unter den Namen Mississippi-Schwindel ein, weil die Aktienfirma ein Schwindel war. Wikipedia leitet einen aber von Mississippi-Schwindel, eine leere Seite, auf Mississippi- Spekulation weiter. Die Wikipediaseite zur Mississippi- Spekulation ist erst diesen August (2014) geändert worden, die war vorher deutlich länger. Ich empfinde das als sehr unangenehm._

_Jahrzehnte später kam es zur Französischen Revolution bei der wirtschaftliche Probleme als Auslöser eine große Rolle gespielt hatten. Ein umfangreiches Thema, das man im Geschichtsunterricht an Schulen bis zum Erbrechen durchgehen sollte, denn das Ereignis hat Europa geprägt. Die Ideen der Revolution: Freiheit, Gleichheit, Brüderlichkeit waren wichtig für ganz Europa, aber die Durchführung mit Schauprozessen, Hinrichtungen ohne Ende und Kriegen in der gesamten Nachbarschaft, war, gelinde formuliert, fragwürdig. Und über die Folgen will ich gar nicht anfangen._

_Zu den heutigen Schuldenproblemen hat der Sender Arte eine Dokumentation veröffentlicht mit dem Titel: „Staatsgeheimnis Bankenrettung". Es handelt sich um eine Deutsch/Französische Koproduktion von Harald Schumacher (Journalist) und Arpad Bondy (Regie)_

_Auch hier empfehle ich YouTube, solange es noch läuft :/_


End file.
